Omnitrix (timeline 63)
The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. Used by universal tyrant and conqueror, Lord Ben Tennyson. Appearance Third and complete omnitrix model: Wrist watch resemblance, white-based color scheme, two stripes forming the shape of an hourglass. Although the parts and stripes that were formerly green, have changed to dark maroon/crimson. Origin Partially exact origin as the main omnitrix: Created by Azmuth, as both the completed model and to replace Ben's inferior ultimatrix. Later would be used by ben for the continuing part of his heroic career. Later, after an Anur Transyl mission, Ben was attacked by Elizabeth Transyl. After the two romanticized, She hypnotized him to be her mate/husband. Her kiss made the hypnosis complete and permanent, corrupting his personality and way of thinking. After the event, he manually changed the omnitrix's color of green to dark maroon/crimson. He then chose and continued to use the omnitrix for evil and universal conquest with his new wife. Features • Like the Original and the Ultimatrix: •The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. •The Omnitrix has the quick change feature. • Unlocked master control •The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Nanomech's form, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make them safer/more usable. •The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. •The Omnitrix has built in Universal Translator. • The Omnitrix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. •The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. •The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger a transformation. • Randomizer mode(formerly; removed later on) •The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. Modes • Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. • Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Omnitrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged. This mode is represented by a bright blue color. •The Omnitrix can scan DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detect sample, the Omnitrix's other function will be disabled until the alien is scanned.(Although unnecessary due to master control being unlocked). • The Omnitrix allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time without a time-out. Appearances Unknown yet Aliens The Omnitrix has a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens, over 80 unlocked aliens, and 69 named aliens(Omniverse playlist). Due to color changes, the alien forms have some physical changes as well. Ex; Blitzwolfer and Rath more bestial, Gravattack has more darker colors, etc. And Whampire now resembles Lord Transyl much further. Trivia • One of Ben's first conquest on Galvan Prime, Ben forcefully had Azmuth unlocked features such as the master control. Features like the Randomizer were removed. •Due to ben no longer slamming the core repeatedly, the omnitrix is more successful of granting him the right alien. •There are much more unnamed and weaponized features added to this omnitrix. Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Weapons Category:Rooter23 Category:Timeline 63